kamenraidafandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!
is a TV special for the ''Kamen Rider Series that aired on January 3, 1984. It is a special meant to celebrate the birth of Kamen Rider ZX, the tenth person to don the Kamen Rider title. Unfortunately, it did not lead to a Kamen Rider ZX TV series and the Kamen Rider Series would rest once again until the premiere of Kamen Rider Black over three and a half years later. This special is often treated as a one-episode season by Toei. The 10th Rider Following the finale of Kamen Rider Super-1 at the end of September 1981, the Kamen Rider Series once again ceased on TV. However, a tenth Kamen Rider, ZX, debuted in an eponymous manga series which began serialization on the July 1982 issue of the Japanese publication, Television Magazine. ZX was then featured in a short radio drama broadcast during a special episode of , hosted by Shotaro Ishinomori on August 14, 1982, commemorating the character's official debut, before making his live-action television debut in the special, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!. Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Dr. Hajime Kaido *Dr. Ito *Rumi Ichijo *Shizuka Murasame Badan Empire *Generalissimo of Badan *Ambassador Darkness *Eisuke Mikage/Tiger-Roid Cast * , : * , : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : , * : * : * : * , : * : , * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Koji Yoshimura **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Koichi Fuji, Male Harmony Notes *These are the last physical appearances of Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kazuya Oki, as well as the first appearance of Ryo Murasame. They only appear transformed in their appearances in Kamen Rider BLACK RX episodes 41-47 and the various Heisei crossover movies. **This is currently the last in the flesh appearance of Hiroshi Miyauchi as Shiro Kazami. He would reprise the role vocally in Let's Go Kamen Riders, which was released on April 1, 2011 to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. **This is the final appearance of Takehisa Yamaguchi as Joji Yuki. He passed away on April 6, 1986. **This is currently the last appearance of Shunsuke Takasugi as Kazuya Oki. **This is the only appearance of Shun Sugata as Ryo Murasame until 30 years later in Kamen Rider Taisen. *The opening sequence of this special features a line-up of the ten Riders from Rider 1 to ZX, the sequence of the first Eight Riders (Seven Legendary Riders and Skyrider) is recycled directly from the opening of the movie, 8 Riders vs. Galaxy King. DVD releases Rider Specials contains three TV specials: All Together! 7 Kamen Riders!!, Immortal Kamen Rider Special, and Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/ridersp.html References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Crossovers Category:Showa era Category:Earth Technology Category:Specials Category:Standalone Movies